


不忍破坏的和平

by Kizzz



Series: 牢笼 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzz/pseuds/Kizzz
Summary: 贝雷丝意外闯入皇帝房间，发现了皇帝的秘密。另一方面，大修道院却遭到了袭击。





	不忍破坏的和平

《牢笼》

Chapter 3 不忍破坏的和平

“灰色恶魔”，他们曾经如此称呼她。

那是父亲还活着的时候，他们仍然是佣兵时候的故事了。和父亲的记忆很珍贵，但佣兵生活也只能说是不好不坏。

之后阴阳差错成为了教师，“灰色恶魔”倒是没多少人叫了，取而代之的是“老师”。教师的生活比佣兵更悠闲。解答匿名信、和学生们喝茶聊天、闲暇之余在池塘钓鱼或是去温室浇花。和学生们在食堂吃饭也是一种乐趣，像是艾黛尔贾特——说起来好笑，这个一板一眼的学级级长对学生们可算是毫无办法，在饭桌上还会被同学挑战比较吃饭速度，真是毫无皇室继承人的架子。

是相当怀念的往事。

贝雷丝转头望向艾黛尔贾特，没有转身。

“老师为什么会在这里？……等等……你看到了吗。”是确定的语气。

“很可爱呢。”

“……忘掉。”

“很可爱呢。”贝雷丝第二次说道。

“……你知道惹怒帝国的皇帝会有什么下场吗？”

语气听起来像是一只张牙舞爪的猫。贝雷丝很是困惑，又看了一眼自己的画像。

“真的很可爱。”衷心地称赞，但是气氛却急转直下，就算迟钝如她也察觉到了不愉快的气息，“害羞了？”

“……”艾黛尔贾特按住剑柄。“躲到了这里，但看来老师还是得留在这里了。”

“为什么生气？”贝雷丝一手提着剑，一手拿起画纸。“不喜欢被称赞？”

“我没有生气。”艾黛尔贾特抽出剑。“只是你不得不留在这里。”剑尖对准贝雷丝。

贝雷丝把画收入怀中，抽出剑。“在战场上指导……还是第一次。”

“不经允许拿走学生的东西，老师，这也是第一次吧。”

“没收。”

“剑也没收。”作为佣兵锻炼出来的剑术，此时再次展现了两人的差距，艾黛尔贾特更擅长用斧，而她的剑术即使优秀，也比不上曾经被冠上灰色恶魔之名的贝雷丝。只几个照面，手中的剑便飞出手，挂在了房间顶部——卷剑，是老师惯用的缴械招式，许多学生的剑都被老师打落过。

贝雷丝走到艾黛尔贾特的面前。

“我一直都是被推着走的。”她回答。

“我不知道该怎样做出选择。”她伸出右手，把皇帝收在拇指与食指之间，虎口贴到脖颈，摸到了皇帝渐渐加快的脉搏，她的眉头皱起来。

“和你们度过的校园生活很愉快——你为什么要打破这种平静？”

“平静吗……”皇帝喃喃道，“很久以前，就没有平静的生活了。”贝雷丝不解，正想继续问下去，却听见有人说：

“真是不能小瞧阁下，”是修伯特，“您的手是否应该放开了？”

他的手中——卡斯帕尔，被脱下头盔，正一脸愤怒地挣扎。

“让我们走。”贝雷丝提出条件。皇帝的性命比他们两个人的性命相加还要珍贵，这是很简单的价值问题。

“阁下比我想象的要聪明呢，特意用陛下的生命来交换生路……”他放开卡斯帕尔，一挥手，四周的骑士让出道路。

虽然是巧合，贝雷丝想，这种情况下没必要说出来。于是她松开手，“等足够远了之后。”将剑横在皇女的后脖颈。

修伯特只是冷笑，但不再追赶。

事情太轻易了，贝雷丝总觉得不对劲。倒是卡斯帕尔一直在旁边吵闹：“我还以为要死了！”、“老师果然很可靠啊！”、“艾黛尔贾特！为什么要掀起战争！”但没人回答他。

“到这里就差不多——”话未说完，艾黛尔贾特趁这一刻松懈，扬起下巴，将头上的角狠狠地砸向贝雷丝。

作为皇帝象征的双头鹫冠被用在这种地方，还是挺可悲的。

贝雷丝后退一步躲过了攻击，再退一步闪过艾黛尔贾特向她胸前抓来的手。

“没收了。不要再跟来了。”她用剑尖点着艾黛尔贾特的手，转身加快脚步离开了。

皇帝在原地呆呆地站了很久，好像终于清醒过来一样，从怀中掏出了类似紫色宝珠的物品，灌注魔力，从中响起人声。

“没有异状，发生了什么事情吗？”

“老师逃回去了。她偷走了一件很重要的东西，我希望你能把它夺回。因为是高级机密，不能看里面的内容。”

“是什么东西？写着机密的信纸吗？”

“是的，绝不可以看内容。”

“好，我明白了。”

宝珠之间的联系被切断，莉丝缇亚把宝珠戴回耳垂。作为秘密通讯而存在的宝珠，被她藏得很好。

“敌袭！敌袭！”骤然响起的警报，伴随着哭喊声与刀剑相交的声音，打响了夜间的反击战。

“开始了吗……”莉丝缇亚走出门。

贝雷丝回到大修道院时，便看到了这样的情形。

遍地尸骸，四处溅洒着血液，暗红色的液体涂在地上。地上躺着被切断的肢体与余温尽失的尸体。

“什么！这到底？”卡斯帕尔第一时间冲去大厅，身影随之消失不见，只余慌张的叫喊，不停地呼唤着伙伴的名字。

回应他的只有沉默。

“没有发现西提司他们的尸体，他们应该活下来了。”贝雷丝说

“到底是怎么回事！”卡斯帕尔，急躁的卡斯帕尔。

“营救我那么顺利，大概是因为有一部分兵力前来夜袭教会，所以皇城的人才那么少……他们不会就这样放弃，先离开吧。”

“艾黛尔贾特大人，计划正在进行”，修伯特又说，“但如果那位再次威胁到您的生命，果然还是杀了比较好。”

“修伯特。”艾黛尔贾特喝止，“大修道院的战况如何？”

“意料之中，更擒获了女神眷属——是兰道夫的功劳”

“真是意外。这样丑陋的女神眷属也会露出原本的面貌吧。”

新人换旧人。监牢中，绿发少女芙莲，静静地沉睡。


End file.
